


Acceptance

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [15]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel takes a walk outside and has a bit of a talk with Chad.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 3
Collections: Operation Friend





	Acceptance

_[Scene: outside the house. Nigel is currently taking a walk by himself]_

**Nigel:** [happily] There’s nothing like a good night time walk to clear one’s mind...

_[He continues his walk until he sees Chad, who is sitting on the ground and looking up at the stars. Nigel eagerly runs up to the teen]_

**Nigel:** Chad! Can I join-- [he notices Chad’s gloomy expression]-- you...?

_[Chad wordlessly turns his back to Nigel]_

**Nigel:** [worried] Chad...? Are you alright...?

 **Chad:** [sadly/angrily]...I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.

 **Nigel:** [putting his hand on Chad’s shoulder] Chad...what’s troubling you?

 **Chad** :...Stop worrying about me so much.

 **Nigel:** [heartbroken] What...?

 **Chad:** I said _stop worrying about me so much_. You have your own problems to deal with, don’t you? I just... don’t want to make things worse for you...

 **Nigel:** [squeezing Chad’s shoulder] But Chad...you’re _not_ making things worse for me. I mean, you were always there for me when I needed comfort... [tearing up] Why is it okay for _me_ to be comforted by _you_ , but it’s suddenly not okay for _you_ to be comforted by _me_?

_[Chad quickly buries his face in his hands and starts crying. Nigel quickly wraps his arms around Chad and gives him a gentle squeeze]_

**Chad:**...I guess I just...don’t want you to see me as weak. I’m supposed to be this...really cool guy who lets nothing get to him. I’m not supposed to be depressed or anxious or whatever. I’m just...supposed to be perfect in every way...[sniffs]...hey, did I ever mention that I hate crying? It’s so... _embarrassing_...

 **Nigel:** [softly] That’s enough, Chad.

 **Chad:** But--

_[Nigel turns Chad around and puts his hands on the teen’s shoulders]_

**Nigel:** Hey, listen to me. Crying doesn’t mean you’re weak. It means that you’ve hit your emotional limit and that you need a break, that’s all. Crying also shows that you need to be comforted, so...that’s what I’m doing right now.

 **Chad:** Nigel... [sniffs]...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier...

 **Nigel:** [wiping Chad’s tears] Please don’t apologize, Chad. [pulling Chad into a hug] I’ll always be here if you need someone to talk to, alright?

_[Chad gratefully returns the hug and starts sobbing into the younger boy’s shoulder. Nigel just wordlessly strokes Chad's back]_

_[Cut to: a few minutes later. Chad has stopped crying, but he’s still hiccuping a little]_

**Nigel** : How are you feeling?

 **Chad:** [exhausted] I don’t know...

 **Nigel:** Um, can I tell you something?

 **Chad:** Sure...

 **Nigel:** I found this book on my shelf that talks about something called the shadow, which is the part of oneself that is suppressed or denied. Trying to fight against the shadow will just make you feel worse; you have to accept it as part of yourself. Understand?

 **Chad:** Yes...

 **Nigel:** I think we both had to deal with our shadows during our stay here. I had to accept the fact that I had to get attached to you, and that I would never see my friends again...

 **Chad:** And I had to accept the fact that I’m not this perfect guy who can do absolutely everything...[giving Nigel a squeeze]...and that being depressed and anxious doesn’t make me weak.

 **Nigel:** [smiling softly] It sure doesn’t. [giving Chad a squeeze] Um, would you like me to make you some food?

 **Chad:** [happily] Yeah, thanks. I want--

 **Nigel:** Oh, let me guess. You want strawberries, semifreddo cake, and chamomile tea.

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s scalp] You know me too well, Nigel...

End

**Author's Note:**

> If you read ' Kindly Mentor' (which is another fic of mine), then you'll remember that Chad talked about how some people kept telling him to be happy.  
> And then there's the huge stigma about how men shouldn't ask for help or cry because it's 'unmanly'.  
> And *then*, Chad likely heard from his parents (and a few of his peers) that superstars like him don't need therapy.
> 
> I believe that even if there *were* therapists in this universe, I doubt that Chad would go see one simply because of what he has heard (and because of his pride, too).
> 
> ...And then Nigel tells the teenager that he's going to be there for Chad when he needs it. He never mocks Chad or says that it's 'unmanly' to cry or be affectionate; Nigel just gives him a hug and lets the teen cry.
> 
> This is huge for Chad, because now Chad feels like that he can express his feelings freely without worrying about how others will react.  
> Of course, he can only cry/express his feelings in front of Nigel, but the point is that Chad now sees that asking for help is really important for his health.
> 
> Related [links may contain triggering topics, strong language, and spoilers]:  
> https://www.psycom.net/depression-in-men/depression-in-men-toxic-masculinity/
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StepfordSnarker
> 
> https://www.psycom.net/male-depression-anxiety-athletes/
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ShadowArchetype
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/Persona4ShadowsAndPersonas
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BeneathTheMask


End file.
